<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Bet On Losing Dogs - I’m Losing By Their Side by SpacedOutDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140855">I Bet On Losing Dogs - I’m Losing By Their Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDude/pseuds/SpacedOutDude'>SpacedOutDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space's MCYT/DSMP Oneshot Emporium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Demigods, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Wilbur Soot, Maybe - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Wilbur Soot, i dont know what to tag lmao, not me projecting on tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDude/pseuds/SpacedOutDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On my tumblr (@fic-foncs) I said I had ideas for one-shot Dream SMP fics and @magimerlyn (also on tumblr) asked if they were Tubbo-centric and I said "THEY ARE NOW" so this is my God/Demigod AU but mainly focused on Tubbo's life, interactions, and thoughts.<br/>As per norm, if anyone in this feels uncomfy with it, this bitch is getting wiped clean off the face of the earth - so don't shove it in their faces lmao<br/>Previously titled “Not The Stage, Just The Wings”, new title from “I Bet on Losing Dogs” by Mitski :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space's MCYT/DSMP Oneshot Emporium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Bet On Losing Dogs - I’m Losing By Their Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-WARNINGS- Mild descriptions of violence (stab wounds), blood, swearing, panic attacks, PTSD?, spiraling, Wilbur going insane (Wilbur's kinda a bitch in this but I love him anyways), swearing, sort-of self harm/suicide? (Wilbur wanting to die), and I think that's it! Comment to let me know if I forgot anything &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was used to being sidelined. With the start of L’Manberg, it was Wilbur and Tommy as a team versus Dream. Of course, in the beginning, it was Tommy and Tubbo with Tommy’s discs, but still, then it was Tommy versus Dream, Tubbo was just Tommy’s sidekick. </p><p>And they had won, eventually. Even after Eret’s betrayal, Dream’s threats, and Dream actually blowing up L’Manberg, they had won. And they did it together. It was Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. Just like the song.</p><p>Until Wilbur had decided to hold an election, as the party POG 2020. Then there was Quackity with SWAG 2020, then Coconut 2020, and finally Schlatt 2020. Tubbo feared Wilbur a bit, when the man got angry or something, his emotions were so intense it was almost palpable. But compared to Schlatt? His fear of Wilbur was nothing. Schlatt radiated power, and it seemed he made Wilbur feel uncomfortable too. </p><p>Apparently, Dream, Tommy, and Wilbur were all familiar with the man. Tommy had hung out with him when he had first stepped into Dream’s land and Dream had been the one to drive him out. There was no reason given, but then again Dream never needed a reason. Then Wilbur wouldn’t explain how he knew Schlatt, just that they were acquainted. </p><p>Schlatt hadn’t come back to run for president originally, apparently, he was just visiting and he wanted to talk to Wilbur. They must have had some sort of talk, cause the next thing Tubbo knew was that Schlatt despised Wilbur and was now running against him.</p><p>In the end, it was all for naught, as Schlatt had made a deal, and had teamed up with Quackity to pool their votes together. They won by 1%. Tubbo could never forget that moment, the moment all life had drained from Wilbur’s eyes as he realized what had just happened. You could feel the terror in the room. The ram-man had stepped up to the podium and started his speech, which ended with Tommy and Wilbur being exiled. Tubbo had originally assumed he’d be going with them, but Schlatt had decided to keep him. Tubbo truly had no clue why he’d want him, but he was fearful and did whatever the man asked. </p><p>But Tubbo didn’t like thinking about that day so he didn’t think about it. Instead, he focused on the annoying suit he was wearing now, trailing behind Schlatt and Quackity like a little duckling. His main job was to just do whatever Schlatt asked. It was annoying to have to deal with Schlatt <em> and </em>Quackity, the two men usually fighting over something.</p><p>He had seen that Schlatt had grown more and more power-hungry, needing more land and wealth to fulfill his desires. Then there was Tommy. He snuck away every single day to visit his friends, who had holed up in a ravine. Tommy would then complain to him about living in said ravine and dealing with Wilbur and his weird brother, Techno. Tommy had a lot to say about Techno and Wilbur.</p><p>“I’m telling you, big man, something’s off! It just doesn’t sit right. He came out of nowhere!” Tommy had shouted, pacing around the small cave he had carved out.</p><p>“Just one day Wilbur goes ‘Oh hey Tommy this is my brother he’s going to help us overthrow Schlatt!’ What? And I was super confused cause he starts farming first thing! Who even does that?!”</p><p>Tubbo just yawned, listening to Tommy’s rambling.</p><p>“So I ask Wilbur, I go, ‘Hey how is a fucking farmer supposed to help us overthrow Schlatt? Have you already lost your mind?’ And Wilbur just goes ‘Oh well he’s a warrior too, he just likes farming’.”</p><p>Tommy paused, swinging his arms out for effect.</p><p>“What the hell man!?” He screamed.</p><p>“He does sound like a weird person. I think I’ve seen him in Manberg, too. He’s got some pig mask, right?” Tubbo said, propping himself up on Tommy’s bed.</p><p>“<em> L’Manberg </em>, but yeah. And he’s got that same weird vibe as Schlatt. Just gives me the creeps.” Tommy finished, flopping down on his bed, next to Tubbo. </p><p>“But you sure you guys are okay? You’ve been here for what, like a month?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m a big, strong man, but I think Wilbur starting to fucking lose it. He’s all about L’Manberg, his ‘unfinished symphony’. It’s fucking weird. He’s starting to scare me.” Tommy admitted.</p><p>“Oh jeez. That must be spooky living with both of them.” Tubbo said, staring off into space, but aimed towards the ceiling.</p><p>“Says you,” Tommy says, lighting pushing Tubbo. “You’re the one who had to trail around Schlatt. How much of a dick is he?”</p><p>“He and Quackity are always fighting. He’s been getting a lot more greedy too, he just wants land and power. It’s weird. A lot different from how Wilbur ran.” Tubbo said, tugging at the tie around his neck which felt like it had tightened.</p><p>“God, all 4 of them. They’re fucking weird. We’re the only normal ones here, Tubbo!” Tommy said, cackling to himself. Tubbo chuckled as well.</p><p>If it had only been that simple.</p><p>#*#</p><p>Tubbo had been in Manberg with Niki, Eret, and Fundy when Tommy had come sprinting in. Tubbo was shocked to see Tommy so startled, but everyone else was panicking at the fact that Tommy wasn’t allowed in there, he was supposed to be exiled. <em> Oh fuck. </em></p><p>“Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo-” Tommy started chanting, running up to him and clapping his hands down on Tubbo’s shoulders.</p><p>“We need to fucking talk,” Tommy said, panting.</p><p>“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Tubbo asked, grabbing onto Tommy’s arms.</p><p>“Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?” Fundy asked, walking up to them.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Privately. I-I gotta tell you something.” He said, whipping his head all around him, searching.</p><p>“Tommy, just tell him now, you can trust us with whatever’s going on,” Niki said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No, I-I it’s exile stuff.” Tommy tried to brush away the concern of everyone else, only focusing on Tubbo.</p><p>“Seriously, you have to talk to us, what’s going on? Did Wilbur finally go fucking mental?” Tubbo held onto Tommy as his face paled at the name. “Tommy, what’s wrong with Wilbur? What’s going on? You need to tell us.” Truth be told, Tubbo just didn’t want to handle Tommy like this alone. He’d never seen Tommy this freaked.</p><p>The taller teen finally relented, taking a deep breath. “I-I think-” Tommy stuttered, which only confirmed Tubbo’s suspicions of something truly bad happening.</p><p>“I think Wilbur, Dream, Schlatt, and even Techno might be demigods or gods or some shit,” Tommy said, his eyes staring into Tubbo’s soul.</p><p>“What the fuck are you on about?” Tubbo asked. Tommy must have completely fucking lost it.</p><p>He thought until he heard thundering footsteps following by a slight <em> clinking </em> of metal on metal. Wilbur, with a crazed look in his eyes, was running full force at the group, Techno tailing behind him.</p><p>Tommy looked like he had just seen a ghost. He went pale, and his grip on Tubbo’s shoulders grew shaky, as Niki ushered him behind her.</p><p>“YOU BASTARD! TOMMY! WHAT DID YOU HEAR?” Wilbur shouted, his charge slowing down. His eyes were a bright golden color instead of their normal brown. He tried to run up to Tommy but was blocked by almost everyone.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> did you tell them? What the <em> FUCK </em>DID YOU HEAR?” He shouted again.</p><p>“I-I d-didn’t tell them a-anything, I swear-” Tommy said, stuttering even more.</p><p>“You’re lying. What the fuck did you tell them?” Wilbur asked again. Tommy stood, shaking, his mouth glued shut.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll just make fucking Tubbo tell me, then.”</p><p>Wilbur glanced down to said boy, who was now also shaking. They locked eyes and Tubbo almost screamed, but his body was paralyzed.</p><p>All the fear he had ever harnessed in his life, the fear of when he was abandoned, left in a box on the side of the road. The fear of when he battled with Tommy against Dream. The fear of when he battled for L’Manberg against Dream. The fear of when Wilbur lost the election. The fear of when Schlatt looked him in the eyes and told him he was his right-hand-man. The fear when he realized that Tommy was banished, and he thought he’d never be able to see him again. The fear of being caught traveling to Pogtopia through the tunnels he had helped build. The fear of just now, when Tommy had run up to him, a wild look in his eyes. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t.</p><p>Every single anxious and worrying thought had all swarmed their way to the front of his brain, making themselves known and remembered. All the memories he’d tried to block out, ones he forgot about, even ones from when he was a child. All the thoughts begged for attention, each one getting a spotlight for a second. A brief flash of pain, a spark of burning, a glint of sadness and anxiety. It was all too much, too fast, he couldn’t focus on any of them, but he could feel all of them at once. It broke him from the inside out, his body shook, but he was frozen in place.</p><p>All he could do was look into Wilbur’s gold irises. His expression was furious, and Tubbo’s could feel his blood heat up, his heartbeat pound in his head, making him shake violently, but still stay locked in place.. All he could do was look at Wilbur as he asked him, “What did Tommy tell you?” It was so calm, yet so powerful, so bloodthirsty, so distressing.</p><p>“H-he t-told us...h-he t-thinks you’re d-demigods or s-somet-thing…” Tubbo said, his mouth dry, his voice shaky and small.</p><p>“Thank you.” All that was left in Wilbur’s face was calm as he looked away from Tubbo. All the fear suddenly rushed out of him all at once, a tidal wave exiting his head, leaving him to fall on the ground, tears in his eyes, as he tried to even his breathing and heartbeat. Everything sounded a bit like static, but he could make out some of the yellings.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO TUBBO?!” That was Tommy. Probably yelling at Wilbur. He felt 4 hands all on him at once, probably Niki and Tommy. They must have felt him shaking as one of them wrapped their arms around him and the other stood.</p><p>“Wilbur, what-what are you? How could you do that to Tubbo?!” Niki asked. </p><p>
  <em> Her voice was faint, and not close by. It must be Tommy hugging him. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur just ignored Niki, choosing instead to stand still, lost in his own mind.</p><p>“W-what was that?” Tubbo whispered, just loud enough for Wilbur to hear.</p><p>“Just made you a little scared. It did the trick.” He said cooly. Tubbo didn’t know when Techno had arrived but he had stood behind Wilbur, hand on his sword.</p><p>“J-just a little? JUST A LITTLE?!” Tubbo suddenly screamed. He was still shaking, but he escaped Tommy’s grasp and stood up on shaky legs. Tommy stood too, cautious of Tubbo possibly falling. “I-I just relived through everything that fucking TRAUMATIZED me, all these wars and shit, you call that a LITTLE?!” He screamed in Wilbur’s face. More like Wilbur’s chest, as the man(?) was much taller than him. Wilbur looked down upon the teen.</p><p>“My powers have been a little more out-of-whack recently.” Wilbur shrugged.</p><p>“Cause you’ve gone insane.” He thought it would be Tommy saying that, but it was Techno. He hadn’t heard the man talk much before, but the monotone-ness of it couldn’t fit anyone else’s voice.</p><p>“Look what you did to him. You’re going too far. You’re getting greedy. You’re getting to be more like Schlatt.” He said. Wilbur looked offended.</p><p>“Techno now is not the fucking time,” Wilbur said, putting a hand up to Techno’s general vicinity. </p><p>“Tommy, Tommy. You know how I’ve said that you’re reckless and one day it’s going to bite you in the ass? Today is that fucking day. Do you realize what you’ve just fucking done by listening to us, and telling them?” He gestures around to everyone, who is standing still, shell-shocked. “There’s a fucking reason I didn’t tell you, ever thought of that?”</p><p>“What fucking reason is good enough to lie to us for as long as we’ve known you?” Tommy asked, stepping forward a bit, gently pulling Tubbo to his side. </p><p>Wilbur grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him up a bit.</p><p>“It was to keep you safe, you little shit. There are people that want to fucking dissect us, and they’ll use any means necessary, which includes torturing and hurting people that know.” He let go of Tommy and turned around, his coat whipping behind him.</p><p>“BUT,” he pointed a finger to the sky. “I suppose that’s all over with now. I’m going to discuss some <em> things </em> with Dream.” His hand fell, and so did his foot as he started walking back towards the forest he originally emerged from.</p><p>“Dream?” Tubbo asked, curious.</p><p>“If everything else has gone to shit, might as well kill Schlatt while I can.” He said, turning back to face the group for a seconds before continuing on his journey as if he hadn’t just told them his plan to murder someone.</p><p>Everyone, including Techno, just stood. Tubbo was the first to say something.</p><p>“So I hated that.”</p><p>#*#</p><p>“He’s just another Icarus,” Techno spoke gently. They had all been silent for a couple minutes after Tubbo spoke.</p><p>Everyone stared at the pink-haired man, then realized what potential power he could hold. Tubbo grew pale. Then Techno noticed. “I’m not gonna hurt you guys. We wouldn’t hurt you guys. Wilbur’s just…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Gone fucking insane.” Tommy finished for him.</p><p>“Yeah.” The silence was back.</p><p>“Look, I’m going to go find him and stop him before he does anything too stupid. You guys should probably find Dream or Schlatt, if you can stop Dream from meeting with Wilbur that’ll stall him. If you can find Schlatt, hide him.” Techno unsheathed his sword and saluted them. “Try to not run into Wilbur. Meet back at Pogtopia.” Then he left. That was it.</p><p>“Tubbo, you alright, big man?” Tommy asked him, voice full of concern.</p><p>“I-I…I will be.” He replied, with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>“But, um…that. What the ever-loving fuck.” Tubbo said, laughing to himself.</p><p>Tommy started laughing as well, and soon the two boys were almost doubling over, cackling to each other as Niki, Fundy, and Eret watched on in almost horror.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Fundy asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“Hah-Wilbur, Schlatt, Techno, and Dream are fucking gods or some shit. Ha, hah.” Tommy said, chuckling.</p><p>“I’m working for 2 different gods. 2 different ones!” Tubbo said, laughing, Tommy soon joining him.</p><p>“We should look for Dream and Schlatt like Techno said,” Eret said, trying to redirect everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” Niki asked.</p><p>“Oh, god-I’d rather not,” Tommy said eventually after he stopped cackling.</p><p>“Well Schlatt trusts me and Fundy the most, we should go after him,” Tubbo says, stopping his fit of laughter as well.</p><p>#*#</p><p>Tubbo and Fundy quietly walked the path to the White House, where they assumed Schlatt would be.</p><p>“So, if Wilbur’s your dad, does that make you half god?” Tubbo asked, trying to eliminate the silence between them.</p><p>“I-I mean I guess. Although didn’t Tommy say something about demigods too? What if I’m like a quarter-god?” Fundy asked in return.</p><p>“Good point,” Tubbo said, the silence still persisting.</p><p>“So, what’s the game plan then? What do we tell Schlatt?” Tubbo asked, wringing his hands together.</p><p>“Tell him Wilbur’s hunting him for sport, I guess,” Fundy suggested, shrugging with his hands still in the pockets of his large coat.</p><p>Tubbo hummed in response. The awkward silence filled the entire space between them.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Fundy asked after a couple minutes of silence.</p><p>“Huh?” Tubbo responded, confused.</p><p>“You…seeing you like that was terrifying. You looked like you had just stared death in the face.” Fundy elaborates.</p><p>“I-I mean I kind of did,” Tubbo says, chuckling. “It was just like all the times I’ve ever felt scared got crammed into a few seconds. It was like all the wars and shit mainly.” Tubbo said, kicking some of the rocks in the dirty paths in Manberg.</p><p>“Jesus Christ. Well, I’m glad you’re okay now.” Fundy said, joining Tubbo in kicking rocks.</p><p>
  <em> If only I could actually describe it to someone. </em>
</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Fundy asked again.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…it’s just hard to describe in words how everything felt. It was like all these memories that I had forgotten or blocked out came back and my whole body was, like, on fire for a second, and Wilbur was just staring at me. He looked really calm but absolutely terrifying.” Tubbo tried to explain.</p><p>Fundy’s eyes widened, but he kept his sights on the gravel being flung ahead of them by their shoes.</p><p>“Jeez, man. That sounds fucking <em> awful </em>. I’m sorry he fucking picked on you.” The fox-hybrid said. “I knew Wilbur was an asshole, but I didn’t know he’d go that goddamn far.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>#*#</p><p>They had arrived in Manberg and were making their way to Schlatt’s office where they passed Quackity.</p><p>“Hey, where the hell have you guys been?” He asked, trying to stop them.</p><p>“We’ll explain later, we’ve got an emergency. We need to get everyone to a bunker-y area.” Fundy supplied, not stopping to look at Quackity’s confused expression.</p><p>Tubbo took the lead of the group, Fundy following close behind, Quackity chasing after them. He knocked on Schlatt’s door, half expecting some sort of yell for making a loud noise. Instead, he was met with just a gentle “come in!”</p><p>Tubbo carefully opened the door, Fundy and Quakcity’s heads poking in the doorway on top of his.</p><p>“The fuck are you guys doing?” Schlatt asked, casually sitting at his desk, drink in hand.</p><p>“Uhm, there’s an emergency, and we need to bunker down,” Tubbo said, shaking again.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, hold the fucking phone - what the hell is going on in <em> my </em> country that <b> <em>I</em> </b> don’t know about?” He asked, rising out of his seat and placing the glass on his desk.</p><p>“Wilbur’s out and about looking for you so he can kill you,” Fundy said quickly.</p><p>Schlatt just laughed to their faces. “You think Loverboy can take me down? I’d like to see him try.” He said, cockily.</p><p>Tubbo and Fundy both gulped and looked at each other. <em> Did they just piss off a god? </em></p><p>Schlatt looked at all their faces, Tubbo and Fundy silently freaking out and Quackity just being confused, as seemed par for the day.</p><p>“Jesus, take a joke. I’ll go hide away or whatever.” He said, walking towards the door.</p><p>Fundy let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.</p><p>“This way sir,” Tubbo said, leading the entire group to the small bunker that had been set up underneath the White House.</p><p>#*#</p><p>About half an hour later, Tubbo got a message from Techno.</p><p>
  <em> Meet back in Pogtopia, I got Wilbur. </em>
</p><p>He messaged Tommy in reply,</p><p>
  <em> Wheer are yuo </em>
</p><p>He instantly got a reply back,</p><p>
  <em> meet you in l’manberg </em>
</p><p>Tubbo then led everyone out of the bunker, and into the dimming sunlight in Manberg. They waited there a few minutes until he heard a familiar, loud voice.</p><p>“They probably knew exactly where he was! Those bastards.” <em> Tubbo guessed they didn’t find Dream. </em></p><p>Tubbo jogged forward a bit, with Fundy behind him.</p><p>“No Dream?” He asked.</p><p>“No luck? Got<em> Schlatt </em>?” Tommy asked in return, practically spitting out the name.</p><p>“And Big Q. Did you get Techno’s message?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just hurry up and go. This is gonna be really fucking weird.” Tommy said, sighing.</p><p>Fundy turned around and waved forward, signaling Quackity and Schlatt to follow them.</p><p>“Wait a second, you’re not supposed to be here.” Schlatt realized, shoving a finger at Tommy’s chest.</p><p>Tommy froze for a second, but pushed back and replied; “There’s some weird shit going on and we need to work together, alright?”</p><p>Schlatt huffed and stood by Quackity, who had never stopped looking confused.</p><p>Tubbo held his face in his hands. “What are we going to even do?” He asked no one in particular.</p><p>“Find out what the fuck is going on, big man,” Tommy replied, slapping a hand to his back.</p><p>#*#</p><p>Pogtopia was tall, but not the widest. It was awkward fitting everyone inside, and it was even weirder to have to lead Schlatt down the tunnels he had been using to run away from him for the past month. Tommy had taken the lead and was shouting into the cave.</p><p>“Techno! We’re here! We’ve got literally almost everyone!” Tubbo jogged a bit to catch up with Tommy at the front of the pack.</p><p>“Schlatt?” Techno’s voice echoed through the ravine.</p><p>“Yup.” Tubbo supplied.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“Yeah, not the green bastard,” Tommy said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“That’s fine, I got Wilbur anyways.” The group had finally stepped into the main dim lighting of Pogtopia, and finally got to see Techno, his royal-esque shirt, once pristine and white, now stained a dark copper color. Schlatt started cackling.</p><p>“You fucking kill him?” The ram hybrid asked between laughs.</p><p>“Almost,” Techno replied, weirdly calm.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, what the fuck?!” Tommy said, alarmed at the two’s calmness.</p><p>“Yeah, he might be insane, but don’t kill him!” Tubbo interjected, just as confused and mad as Tommy.</p><p>“Wilbur deserved it, he fights dishonestly,” Techno said, gently washing his cape off in a small pool of water he must have made. The water was slowly turning a muted copper color.</p><p>“But he’s alive?” Tubbo asked again.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s in his room if you don’t believe me.” The pig-masked man replied.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo glanced at each other. The two boys started to head where they knew Wilbur would spend all day, followed by practically everyone else in the ravine.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t quite know what to expect, but seeing Wilbur bleeding out -presumably stabbed by Techno’s trident, evident by the 3 distinct, evenly spaced stabs- was not one of them.</p><p>“HOLY FUCK TECHNO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” Tommy shouted, running over to Wilbur’s side.</p><p>Wilbur’s arms were also tied onto the bed, his feet receiving the same treatment, trapping him on the bed. By then, Techno got a bit closer to the room.</p><p>“Stabbed him, isn’t it obvious?” Techno responded.</p><p>“HIS STOMACH LOOKS LIKE GROUND BEEF!” Tubbo shouted in reply.</p><p>That statement would’ve been more true if Wilbur had been bleeding red blood, but it was at least something similar.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, it’s hard to kill us if you’re not trying,” Techno replied.</p><p>Schlatt perked up a bit at Techno’s choice in words. ‘Hard to kill <em> us </em>’...</p><p>He knew Wilbur and Techno were demigods, it was easy to tell when you were also one. But he hadn’t known they’d been so open about it. He'll surely have some fun with it though.</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?” He asked, his wide smile almost revealing his plan to tease them.</p><p>“I-uh-um-I-T-Techno?” Tommy stuttered, looking around, making eye contact with Techno. The pig-masked farmer walked away. </p><p>“Well, I, um…you see, Wilbur…” Tommy tried to say.</p><p>“Tommy overheard Wilbur say something about how him, Techno, Dream, and you are some sort of gods or something.” Tubbo finally said, nervously staring at Schlatt.</p><p>“Oh he did now, did he?” Schlatt replied, striding towards Tommy.</p><p>Tubbo stepped in the way.</p><p>“It’s not his fault! He just got scared and then told us about it. I’m sorry, sir.” The boy said, firmly.</p><p>The horned-man just hummed and stuck his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“We’re not <em> gods </em>, no matter how much we wish we were. We’re just demis.” He said, walking away.</p><p>“Demis?” Tommy asked, unusually quiet.</p><p>“Demigods. Half-gods. We don’t have that much power. Just one or two little things we’re good at.” Schlatt walked out of Wilbur’s room, followed by everyone else.</p><p>“What’s everyone’s <em> thing </em>?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Well, let’s see. Techno’s is what, fighting? Hunting? Blood? Wait, Techno, how the fuck did you even get here? Aren’t you supposed to be in hell or some shit?” Schlatt asked.</p><p>“Eh, Wilbur summoned the Blood God when we first went crazy and I was the unfortunate demi to be sent to help,” Techno replied in a monotone voice.</p><p>“He fucking SUMMONED YOU?!?” Tommy screeched.</p><p>“Alright well anyways! Wilbur’s music and emotional shit, but his main thing is playing with your emotions. It fucking sucks.” Schlatt says, glaring at the ground.</p><p>“And I, your great president,” The majority of everyone in the ravine glared at him. “My thing is power.”</p><p>“AND GREED!” A faint, British voice shouted.</p><p>“Oh come the fuck on-” Schlatt started, facepalming.</p><p>“Wilbur?!” Tommy and Tubbo said in unison, racing back to his room.</p><p>Wilbur was fidgeting around in the bed, trying to get up. Both boys rushed to his side.</p><p>“Wilbur! Wil! Stop! You’re gonna fucking bleed out or some shit!” Tommy’s shouting was in vain as Wilbur proceeded to get his shoulders up and off the bed.</p><p>Only then did Schlatt make his way to the front, roughly pushing Wilbur’s shoulder, making him fall back on the bed and wince in pain. Wilbur’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, but eventually, they focused enough to spot horns, mutton chops, and a suit that made him rage.</p><p>“SCHLATT! WHAT THE FUCK! LET! ME! GO!” Wilbur started to shake and wiggle more violently, desperately trying to get at Schlatt. Said man just laughed in the background.</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with that, Loverboy.” He continued cackling.</p><p>Wilbur somehow managed to start thrashing around more. Techno then made his way to Wilbur, pinning his throat down instead of just his shoulders. Tubbo paled even more.</p><p>“You guys get out, the 3 of us need to <em> talk </em>,” Techno said harshly, glancing between Schlatt and Wilbur. Everyone else obediently shuffled out of the room as the door was closed on them.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Tommy shouted once more.</p><p>#*#</p><p>For the next couple of minutes, everyone stood around each other in silence, each contemplating their own fates.</p><p>Eret had betrayed a demigod that could manipulate emotions.</p><p>Niki had made it clear that she despised the demigod of power.</p><p>Fundy was the son of the demigod of music.</p><p>Quackity was working for the demigod of greed.</p><p>Tommy’s “older brothers” were both demigods that seemingly tortured everyone around them.</p><p>Tubbo was working for both, practically betraying both as well.</p><p>“So…uh…” Tubbo was about to try to start up a conversation before they heard the rocks above them shift. They looked up to see a vibrant green hoodie and snow-white mask with a black smile drawn on, the ink used in it bleeding a bit. He carried an enchanted crossbow and netherite sword.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>#*#</p><p>The man had dropped down to a stone ledge, still above them, but to a point where they could talk.</p><p>“So what’s this? Why are you guys having a party?” Dream snickered at his own joke.</p><p>“Dream, are you a demigod or some shit too?” Tommy outright said.</p><p>Dream frowned.</p><p>“How the <em> fuck </em> do you know about demis?” He asked.</p><p>“But are you one? Cause then I’m about to have a whole ‘nother mental breakdown.” Tommy replied.</p><p>“No. And no one should be.” Dream replied vaguely.</p><p>“But when Wilbur was talking about demigods and shit he mentioned you.” Tubbo brought up.</p><p>“Wilbur just <em> told you </em> about him being a demi?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Well, I was maybe eavesdropping a little bit and heard a conversation between Techno and Wilbur I shouldn’t have,” Tommy said, rocking on his heels. </p><p>Dream sighed. “Ever heard of a bounty hunter?” He sat on the ground of the ledge, dangling his feet off of it. </p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>“Well, I’m like that. But people call me a God Killer. We hunt demis and gods. They don’t deserve that much power, don’t you think?” Dream said, smiling again.</p><p>Tubbo shuddered, Dream was being really weird now.</p><p>“What if you <em> didn’t </em>kill our friends, yeah?” Tubbo said.</p><p>Dream tapped three fingers to his chin, thinking. “Yeah no.” He jumped down and started swinging with a netherite axe.</p><p>#*#</p><p>Tubbo thought that a 5 against 1 would be easy. Anyone else would, right? So why was it this fucking difficult? No one had managed to get any hits on the other, maybe little scratches on Dream, but the man was skilled. The 5 Manberg-Pogtopians were uncoordinated and unpracticed and it showed.</p><p>But there’s always a calm within a storm.</p><p>A standstill broke out, the five catching their breaths and the one panting desperately. To their surprise, they heard a door gently open and everyone turned around.</p><p>Techno walked out of the doorway, sighing before he spotted what was going on. Tubbo and Tommy glanced at Techno, each other, then remained focused on Dream as he loaded his enchanted crossbow, bringing it up to his face. Tommy jumped, trying to push Dream over as Tubbo slapped the weapon out of his hands.</p><p>Dream’s hands fumbled as he desperately tried to grab onto the weapon and regain his balance. He managed to keep himself on two feet as he grabbed the crossbow by the tail end of it, accidentally firing it into the ground. The arrow embedded itself in the floor, some of the rock around it turning black and crumbling to ash. Dream scowled as Techno walked up and Tubbo restrained his free hand.</p><p>“Hey, how about you don’t kill us, yeah?” Techno said.</p><p>“And why the hell would I do that?” Dream replied angrily.</p><p>“Because I’ll make a deal with you. You like deals, right?” The pink-haired man asked.</p><p>“What are you proposing?”</p><p>“A duel. None of your ‘God Killer’ weapons or anything like that, just you and me. Noon, tomorrow.”</p><p>“What are the outcomes?” The smiley-masked man asked.</p><p>“If I win, the demis stay. You win? We’ll all leave.” Techno knew it wasn’t a good deal, Dream would never let them just <em> leave </em>. But maybe Dream wasn’t thinking clearly, hopefully.</p><p>Dream pondered the offer for a bit. Techno nodded to Tubbo, which he assumed was the go-ahead for letting go of Dream’s other hand. He dropped his wrist, and Dream shook it off.</p><p>“Sure. Tomorrow, noon.” He stuck his newly freed hand out. Techno shook it.</p><p>The green-clad man then walked away, muttering something under his breath. Techno just deeply sighed again.</p><p>Everyone calmed for a second.</p><p>Until they heard some screams, thumps, and cackling.</p><p>“Can’t I get ONE MINUTE OF PEACE?” The normally monotone man shouted, slumping against one of the walls of the ravine.</p><p>Uncoordinated, limping footsteps echoed softly throughout Wilbur’s room and the ravine.</p><p>A figure emerged out of said room, limping, holding their stomach closely. <em> It must be Wilbur. </em></p><p>As they stepped into the light, Tubbo’s thoughts were confirmed. Wilbur was struggling to walk out to meet everyone else, blood falling from his mouth and stomach.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK, TOMMY? WHY?” He shouts, clearly pissed and loopy.</p><p>“You’re still focused on that?!” Tubbo shouted. Wilbur glared at him, death in his eyes. Tubbo shut up.</p><p>“Y-you lied to me the entire time I knew you! I just wanted to protect my friends, what the fuck else was I supposed to do?!” Tommy shouted back, freezing up as Wilbur shuffled closer and closer to Tommy.</p><p>“What were you supposed to do? <em> What were you supposed to do?! </em> You don’t say anything. You keep it to yourself. You keep your head down and out of other people’s business. You don’t go around telling people you think demigods and gods exist. YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING’S FINE! THAT’S WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES ALL THE TIME!” Wilbur shouted, finally caught up to Tommy.</p><p>“Everyone knows they’re fucked from the minute they can even think. We just all pretend we’re fine cause it makes everything easier. I’M BLEEDING OUT OF MY GODDAMN STOMACH FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” Wilbur pointed a bloody finger in Tommy’s face.</p><p>“We might have to leave this place behind because you couldn’t keep your goddamn mouth shut.” Wilbur had grabbed Tommy’s shirt collar, pulling him forward a bit, but stumbled back himself.</p><p>He let go of the teen’s shirt and started staggering back to his room, satisfied with the panic he put in Tommy, as well as the blood on his shirt as a reminder. </p><p>“Tommy, go to your room and bring Tubbo. I’ll talk to Wilbur.” Techno said, launching himself up from the wall he rested on.</p><p>Tommy just stood there, shaking, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Come on big man, let’s go.” Tubbo awkwardly tried to grab at Tommy’s hand to pull him to his own room. </p><p>#*#</p><p>“Why...he...I just...WHY?!” Tommy had been pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath, trying to make sense of everything. <strike>Trying not to cry.</strike> Fundy, Niki, and Eret had tried to console him, but nothing was really working. Eventually, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tubbo and Tommy asked at the same time. Tubbo was already lying on Tommy’s bed and Tommy soon sat beside him as well. Techno walked in.</p><p>“Wilbur’s asleep again. I just wanted you two to make sure you go some time away from everyone. This is probably really shit for you, so just come back out whenever you’re ready.” The warrior said, then promptly left. Techno had never been good at dealing with emotions.</p><p>“Tubbo, I-” Tommy tried to talk, but the tears carefully dripping from his eyes told him not to.</p><p>Tubbo put a hand on his knee, urging him to let go. “It’s okay, just let it all out. Everything’s gone to shit and you’re in the middle of it, don’t bottle it all up.” Tommy looked at him, then flopped down on his back and stopped trying to keep in the tears, letting them flow freely.</p><p>Tubbo kept his hand on Tommy’s knee.</p><p><em> You’re not the only one caught in between, you know that, right? </em> No. Now was not the time to be selfish, Tubbo. Tommy’s the one whose entire family is falling apart. <em> It’s your family too. </em> No, stop. He’ll deal with all this once Tommy’s done. Tommy’s the priority. <em> He always has been. </em> Yes, cause, well…</p><p>“Heh, how are you doing Big T?” Tommy asked, his usually loud voice muted by sniffles.</p><p>“Same boat as you. Hah. Boat.” Tubbo looked up at Tommy, and they both smiled before ultimately collapsing into a fit of laughter and tears.</p><p>“How-hahaha-fucked up is this?!” Tommy spat out.</p><p>“Hah! I know!” Tubbo laughed at Tommy’s attempt to talk.</p><p>Eventually, it all died down and all that was left was Tommy and Tubbo both sniffling, final little tears falling as their laughter died down.</p><p>“But seriously, you okay?” Tommy asked.</p><p>Tubbo smiled and glanced at Tommy. “I will be.”</p><p>#*#</p><p>Tubbo decided to finally open the door a crack and peer out. Everyone was distracted by two people yelling, and the conversation seemed to be louder and louder with each word said. Tubbo was just about to close the door, but Tommy got up from behind him and opened it wider.</p><p>Schlatt and Quackity were fighting in the middle of the ravine, both of their arms waving wildly, their voices rising to match and top each other. Tubbo was about to step back into the room, let them sort out their problems, but Tommy just pushed past him, straight out in the open.</p><p>Everyone froze. They had forgotten how long they were in the room together, but it couldn’t have been more than half an hour, right? Either way, everyone stared at the two teens standing in the doorway. Even Schlatt and Quackity had shut up.</p><p>“H-hey guys,” Tommy said, trying to eliminate the silence.</p><p>“Hi, Tommy,” Niki said gently, waving at the boys.</p><p>“Is Wilbur awake? I wanted to talk to him. <em> We </em>wanted to talk to him.” Tommy said, glancing back at Tubbo.</p><p>Schlatt paled but no one noticed.</p><p>“He might be, but you should check to be sure,” Niki said as both teens walked into the general vicinity of the ravine.</p><p>Tommy nodded and headed towards Wilbur’s room, Tubbo close behind. Everyone else was also pretty close behind, but they tried to hide it. They wanted to make sure Wilbur didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was laying oddly in the bed, hands flailed out to the sides, one leg off the bed. He was definitely unconscious but was panting heavily. The good thing was that upon closer inspection, his stomach was almost completely healed, but the 2 teens had also discovered strangely hand-like red marks along his throat. Tommy poked a bit at Wilbur, checking him out as Tubbo turned around.</p><p>“Schlatt? What did you do?” He asked.</p><p>“Eh, he deserved it.” Schlatt shrugged. </p><p>Tubbo shook his head and looked back to Wilbur and Tommy, just in time to see Wilbur's eyes start to open as a groan left his mouth. His eyes open wide as he starts to sit up, and spots Schlatt. The bastard just waves at him.</p><p>The music demi then shot up, trying his best to get past the 2 teens to get at Schlatt, gibberish shouts falling from his throat. Tubbo pushed him down, and Wilbur glared up at him.</p><p>“Tommy wanted to talk to you. Cause you fucked up.” He said. The anger of everything that had happened overtook him for a moment as he shoved the man back onto the bed, ignoring the consequences of whatever could’ve happened.</p><p>Luckily, Wilbur went with it, settling to angrily glare at Schlatt.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us? We’re your fucking family!” Tommy said, gesturing towards himself and Tubbo.</p><p>Wilbur scoffed. “It’s dangerous for you to know. You’d just be a target of people like Dream if you knew. And they don’t show mercy, they’ll do anything to get to us. And then, of course, it’d just ruin all of the interactions we’d have, with you acting like I’m some sort of bomb set to go off, just waiting until something pisses me off enough to explode.”</p><p>“Wha-? We’ve already had to treat you like an active bomb cause you went fucking insane! Nothing changes that! You just want to fucking kill Schlatt or some shit! When did this stop being about L’Manberg for you?!” Tommy shouted.</p><p>“It was never about L’Manberg, Tommy,” Wilbur said. The 2 pseudo-brothers glared at each other for what seemed like hours, Wilbur’s eyes full of anger, Tommy’s of sadness.</p><p>“W-what about Schlatt? Is that your only goal now?” Tubbo said.</p><p>“Schlatt’s just the tip of the iceberg. Once he’s gone everything else can fall into place.” Wilbur then pushed away from Tubbo, standing up and walking out of the room.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN, WILBUR?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Tommy shouted, also pushing past Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo bit his nails. Did Schlatt really deserve to die? If he set aside all the demigod stuff, was Schlatt a bad person that deserved to die? <em> Wilbur does. He </em> <b> <em>lies. </em> </b> <em> He plots. He doesn’t care about you. </em></p><p>No, <b>stop.</b> No one deserves to die, not Wilbur, not Schlatt. Wilbur may have lied, he may be doing something drastic, he may be insane, Tubbo might not be anyone’s priority, but there were bigger things. There were always bigger things.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed Fundy’s hand on his shoulder. “-ubbo? Tubbo? You alright?”</p><p>“O-oh yeah, yeah. I will be.” He smiled. <strike>It was fake</strike></p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the room, Tubbo found everyone shouting, trying to get Wilbur’s attention. Said man was much more interested in something on the wall.</p><p>“Hey, Wilbur, do you mind me asking why the fuck I’m present at my own murder plot?” Schlatt asked, close behind Wilbur.</p><p>“WILBUR! What the fuck are you planning?!” Tommy shouted, behind both demis.</p><p>The rest of the Manberg-Pogtopians had stuck behind a bit, all quietly talking amongst themselves.</p><p>Tubbo watched intently as Wilbur plucked something off the wall and ignored all the calls and shouts made to him. He pockets whatever it was, and only looks up when there’s a clinking of heeled boots along the rocky floor.</p><p>Everyone looks up as Techno re-enters.</p><p>“Don’t. Me and Dream are havin’ a duel tomorrow. Don’t do anything stupid.” He said, putting a hand to Wilbur’s chest.</p><p>“Everyone leave.” Techno then shouted. “You too, Tommy. Schlatt, you stay.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I feel exactly safe with that-”</p><p>“<b>Stay.</b>” Techno glared at Schlatt through his mask, and Schlatt backed off.</p><p>#*#</p><p>Everyone had shuffled out except Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>“We can’t stay? Where the fuck else are we supposed to go?” Tommy asked, walking up to Techno.</p><p>“I don’t care. Just don’t be here.” Techno barely even bothered to look at them.</p><p>“Let’s just go, Toms. I’m ready to sleep.” Tubbo smiled sheepishly. Tommy huffed, but the two started to walk out of the tunnels, towards Manberg.</p><p>The silence was awful. Usually, the two boys could calmly walk in silence, but this silence was thick and meaningful. There were too many emotions flying around between the 2. One’s mind filled with betrayal, sadness, and anger. The other’s mind filled with panic, grief, and confusion.</p><p>“Let’s stab some shit when we get back,” Tommy said.</p><p>“You sure you don’t just want to sleep?”</p><p>“Positive. I’m too angry and too fucking strong. Gonna punch holes in my walls or some shit.” </p><p>Tubbo laughed but nodded.</p><p>Tommy had always been one to let his emotions out, especially anger. Really only anger. But it was easy to tell what he was feeling. His laugh said a lot too, loud or soft, a cackle or a snicker. Tubbo wasn’t as easy to read. He kept his emotions inside. It was better to keep them all separate from everything else. Maybe he’d forget to let it out some <strike>most</strike> nights, but it was <strike>not</strike> alright. While Tommy was quick to push his negative emotions out, Tubbo would accidentally let them sit. It was never intentional, but he was a child in a war, too in over his head to properly deal with that stuff. At least that’s what he told himself.</p><p>His thoughts always seemed to sour quickly, and he didn’t like it. The emotions that would seep through were ugly. He didn’t like silence. Silence had cracks in it that made it easy for emotion to wiggle its way through. Maybe that’s why he liked Tommy so much. He filled all the cracks in silence with his shouting. There were never quiet times with Tommy. Maybe that’s why today had been so weird. Tommy was either silent or screaming. It was weird. He didn’t like it.</p><p>He wanted things to go back to normal. Before Wilbur went insane, before Schlatt hired him, before Schlatt won, before the election was held, before Schlatt and Quackity even arrived. The best time was when they had won. Tommy had lost a life, but they had won L’Manberg. It came at a great cost, but the prize was worth it. Everyone was happy. Too bad it barely lasted a month. It seemed even before Schlatt had arrived, he rubbed off on Wilbur.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t even realize they had made it all the way to Tommy’s house. He just noticed how he was standing outside, leaned against the open doorway to the inside of Tommy's house, as said teen riffled through his chests.</p><p>“Fuck. FUCK! Shit, man.” Tommy shouted, looting his own chests.</p><p>“What’s up?” </p><p>“I forgot I left all my fucking good shit at Pogtopia. FUCK!”</p><p>“Let’s go grab it then, it’s not like we have anything we have to do.” Tubbo also wanted to make sure that Wilbur hadn’t brutally maimed Schlatt yet, but no one needed to know.</p><p>Tommy leaned backward and sighed loudly, before walking back to the tunnels.</p><p>#*#</p><p>The trip back was just as silent and awful. Both boys stewed in their own awful thoughts, their own awful worlds. Until they heard shouting and sobbing. The teens glanced at each other and ran in the tunnels towards Pogtopia.</p><p>There was practically an aura of what felt like joy, but fear, pain, and anger at the same time. They lurked around the entrance, scoping out what was happening. </p><p>“Do it. Kill me. Put me out of my misery. Eliminate my power. Do it. Murder me. Stab me. Kill me.” A voice chanted through broken sobs and flooding tears. It was Wilbur. They’d know that voice anywhere.</p><p>Both boys glanced inside to Wilbur on his knees, slowly getting closer to a sword tip pointing at his neck, almost piercing through.</p><p>The man holding the sword was none other than Dream, whose hand had a slight shake to it as he lifted it away from the demigod’s neck.</p><p>He wound it back a bit, then placed it between Wilbur’s head and shoulder, aiming for the side of his neck. Both teens gasped as Wilbur just smiled and laughed through tears.</p><p>Dream was raising his sword, ready to swing down.</p><p>Wilbur’s body was tensed, but he was happy. He closed his eyes.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo didn’t even know that their legs were moving in sync until they had tackled Dream before he swung down.</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes opened as he had no longer felt the reassuring coldness of the blade along his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo had launched themselves into Dream, Tommy keeping him pinned down as Tubbo scrambled to grab his sword, which had fallen to the floor.</p><p>Tubbo grabbed the weapon, it gleamed a shimmering purple, and radiated heat but felt cold to the touch. It was creepy. He didn’t like it.</p><p>He got up and looked over to see that now Dream had Tommy in a chokehold.</p><p>“Dream! Look what I’ve got!” Tubbo shouted, waving the sword around.</p><p>“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! GIVE THAT BACK!” Dream shouted, shoving Tommy to the floor as Tubbo booked it through the unsteady ground of Pogtopia.</p><p>Dream was faster than him, but Tubbo knew every nook and cranny, and all the places he’s tripped over before. Unfortunately, Pogtopia wasn’t very large. He looped back around and found Tommy on one of the staircases leading to the loft. They made eye contact and Tubbo tossed the sword up. Tommy caught it, then dangled it in front of Dream, taunting him. It was Tommy’s turn to play chase with Dream.</p><p>Tubbo glanced at Wilbur. He was sat in the same exact position, not having moved an inch. His eyes were glued to the ground, but tears flowed through them. He made no more noises. Tubbo was about to make sure he was still alive, but Tommy shouted to him.</p><p>“BIG T! YOUR TURN!” Tommy, somehow above Tubbo dropped the sword down, directly into Tubbo’s hands. Tubbo looked up to smile at Tommy but was tackled by Dream. The sword flew out of grip and across the stone floor, making an awful screeching noise that made everyone wince. Except for Wilbur. He still hadn’t moved.</p><p>Tommy jumped down, shoving Dream off of Tubbo, and helped him back up. Dream had scrambled to where the sword had skidded and picked it up, tossing it a few times, contemplating.</p><p>“You’re…<em> determined </em>. I’ll give you that.” The masked man said before running off again.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo stood still, catching their breaths.</p><p>“I’m sorry I dropped it, big man,” Tubbo said, dusting off his shirt.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not entirely your fault. Dream looked like he was ready to kill either one of us, it kinda freaked me out. Not that I actually get scared though.”</p><p>Tubbo just chuckled before both headed towards where Wilbur was sat. He still hadn’t moved.</p><p>“Wil, you…you okay there?” Tommy asked cautiously, sitting down in front of the demi.</p><p>“We heard the end of your conversation,” Tubbo said, also sitting.</p><p>Wilbur kept staring at the ground.</p><p>“W-why did you save me? I <em> wanted </em> to die.” Wilbur said with a hoarse voice.</p><p>“Even if you’re a demigod or a total ass, no matter what, you’re still our brother,” Tommy replied.</p><p>Wilbur finally looked up, and both teens could see the pain in his eyes. They were his normal dark brown, but they seemed almost cloudy with tears. The fear, panic, and pain in the room slowly left. </p><p>Quickly, both were enveloped in a hug, practically being strangled by Wilbur. The man shook as he rambled on apology after apology, for practically anything he’d ever done in his life. It made Tubbo cry a bit as well. Everything was just so sudden. It had barely been a day.</p><p>But soon after the heartwarming moment, Wilbur tensed up again and started to mumble something. The panic was back in the room, in their bones.</p><p>“W-where’d Dream go? Where is he?”</p><p>“I don’t know, he ran off,” Tommy said, pulling himself out of Wilbur’s grip.</p><p>“H-he can’t go to Manberg. Don’t let him <b>anywhere </b> <b> <em>near</em> </b> Manber.” Tubbo had yet to slip out of the hug and was regretting it as Wilbur just seems to latch on tighter.</p><p>“T-th-there’s b-bombs in Manberg. I…helped put them there.” The man said, dejectedly letting go of Tubbo.</p><p>“There’s fucking what?!” Tommy shouted, causing Wilbur to look at him.</p><p>“He knows where to detonate them. He can do it at any time. He can’t be let in Manberg.” Wilbur kept on repeating himself.</p><p>“I-It’s fine, we’ll…we’ll…” Tubbo tapped his fingers along his knees, trying to come up with something.</p><p>“I…” Wilbur gulped. “I’ll talk to him. We made a deal that I’d blow it up tomorrow. B-but I don’t want to anymore. L’Manberg is your home. We shouldn’t destroy it.” Wilbur smiled sadly, putting a hand up to Tommy’s cheek. <em> You wish you had someone to comfort you, don’t you? </em> <b> <em>Shut up. This is his time. </em> </b> <em> It’s always his time. </em></p><p>“I’ll go talk to Dream and unwire the TNT. If anyone has to risk anything, it should be me. You’ve done so much for me.” He glanced at both boys, the same melancholy smile on his face. “You two go home. We’ve put you through too much. You shouldn’t have seen that.” The smile left his face as he looked back onto the ground.</p><p>“You sure you’ll be okay?” Tubbo asked. Wilbur stared back at him, “I have to be.”</p><p>#*#</p><p>The walk back to Tommy’s place was the same as it was before, but somehow the tension was even more palpable. Tommy looked lost in thought, but it was a given as how he had just seen his pseudo-brother begging their enemy to decapitate him. Tubbo didn’t really understand much of the situation at hand, but he figured no one else really did either. All of a sudden demigods, gods, and god killers exist. Then it’s figuring out the person you looked up to is actually insane and had a plan to level your entire country you made together. And add reliving all of your past trauma on top? Tubbo had had practically a week’s worth of panic and emotion in a single day. </p><p>Yet again, Tubbo didn’t really process that they’d gone all the way back to Tommy’s house until they were sitting on Tommy’s bed again.</p><p>“You okay, Big T?”</p><p>Tubbo smiled. He was excited to finally be able to sleep, forget about everything that had happened for a few nice hours until he was inevitably woken up by nightmares of wars and betrayal. That’s why he liked sleeping in his own room, he didn’t have to bother anyone. But maybe tonight Tommy could be there for him if we woke up in a panic. He’d surely do the same thing for Tommy. They’d been through hell and back so many different times.</p><p>“I will be.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>